Total drama Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Your favourite Cartoon Network and Nicktoons characters will compete in challenges to win one million dollars. Lots of humor, drama and other stuff. I don't own any characters, they're owned by their owners.
1. The battle begins

Chris appears on a beach on a island that looks like a theme park. "Yo Chris here! This island Wawanakaka, this place is a comination of our first two seasons of total drama, same with the rest of 5 seasons. But this time instead of teens we're bring in 26 Cartoon Network characters and 26 Nicktoons characters will compete to win one million dollars. Welcome to Total... Drama... Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons!" said Chris.

(The intro begins and finishes)

"Alright here comes the Cartoon Network boat!" said Chris.

The boat makes it to the beach and the gangway opens up. Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, High five ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lee, Marie, May, Charmcaster and Johnny Bravo exit the boat.

"So this is the place?" Gwen asked.

"So far it's a dump." said Buttercup.

"There better be a boat full of super models coming." said Johnny pointing his finger at Chris.

"Actually a boat full of your rivals is coming." said Chris.

The Nicktoons boat arrives at the beach and opens the gangway. Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April o Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, El Tigre, Frida Suarez, Black Cuervo, Arnold, Gerald, Johanssen, and Helga Pataki exit the boat.

"So instead of a mansion, we got a crappy summer camp." Black Cuervo replied sarcastically.

"It's awesome!" Mikey shouted.

"I know, Michelangelo." said Chris. "But let's go over the basics. You'll be competing in challenges, the winning team will get a reward and a stay at the McLean Brand Hotel and Spa for the night." Showing a hotel on the monitor.

Mr. Krabs started shedding tears out of his eyes. "It must be made of gold." said Krabs while his eyes water.

"But the losing team wil have to stay in the cabin and vote one of their team mates off the show, and you can never come back, ever!" said Chris.

"I don't wanna get kicked off!" Sheen shouted.

"Relax bro! Anyway the out house is your confessinal for alone time or to get something off your chest." said Chris pointing a open outhouse with a camera taped to the door.

(Kevin's confessional, CN)

"Ok, this sucks." said Kevin with his arms crossed.

(End confessional)

(Squidward's confessional, NT)

"This place is a total dump!" Squidward exclaimed.

(End confessional)

"That must be the must coolest hotel I ever seen." said Rigby.

"You know it! Anyway you'll be know as the Cartoon Network all stars and the Nicktoons boomers." said Chris.

"Woo!" Muscle man shouted and waved his shirt around.

"Still awesome!" Mikey shrieked.

"Your first challenge is to race from here to hotel and spa. The first team to reach the finish wins invinciblity and a night in the hotel." said Chris.

"I have to win this." said Squidward.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouted and fired the starting pistol and the teams toof off.

(CN all stars. So far the team is running through the woods)

"No sign of the other team, we must be far." said Rook.

"Good because those Nicktoons can eat my dust!" Buttercup said smirking.

(NT boomers. So far the team is in the woods trying to find out how to get outf here)

"Anyone know where we are?" Raph asked enraged.

"That's what I'm trying do, you overgrown reptile!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Call me that one more time I dare you!" Raph yelled out.

(Jazz's confessonal, NT boomers)

"Ok so far it's the first challenge and there's already some hate on the team." said Jazz.

(End confessonal)

(Patrick's confessonal, NT boomers)

"That Raph guy is kinda of mean." said Patrick.

(End confessonal)

(The swamp, both teams are at the start of the swamp)

"Ok we have to cross this swamp? Who's idea was this?" Helga exclaimed.

Then a grey shark pokes his head of the water and puts a sinister smile. "Oh no, bro." said Muslce man.

"Sharks do not live in swamp water, they live in the ocean." said Mandark.

"Actually there are such things as fresh water sharks." Donnie explained.

Then the shark revealed to have arms and legs. "Ok how is that even possible?" Kevin wondered about the shark.

"It's probably Chris in a stupid costume." said Squidward walking to the mutant shark and tried to pull the mask off, but just the tooth. The shark is furious, Squidward smiles nervously and gives the tooth back. He tried to run but the shark got him.

"Now's our chance." said Karai as her and the Nicktoon boomers enter the swamp water and go around the mutant shark.

"But what about Squidward?" SpongeBob asked.

"Leave him." said Karai.

(Danny's confessonal, NT boomers)

"Karai was planning to abandon her own team mate so we can make our escape. Well I'm not gonna let that happen." said Danny.

(End confessonal)

Danny uses his ghost power to over power the shark and throws Squidward at the end of the swamp. Danny gets out of the shark and helps Squidward up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Too bad that didn't kill me." said Squidward.

Back to the Cartoon Network all stars they're trying to figure out how to get across the shark mutant. "Anymore bright ideas Mandark?" Dexter asked sarcastically.

"I'm thinking!" Mandark shouted.

Muscle man picks up a rock and throws it at the shark, the shark gets knocked out. "In your face Jaws!" Muscle man shouted and laughed.

(Charmcaster's confessonal, CN all stars)

"When I saw Muscle man lifting that rock, I though he was joking about his name. You know like calling a blad guy Curry or someone named little when it's a big guy." said Charmcaster.

(End confessonal)

The Cartoon Network all stars are still running, trying to catch up to the Nicktoon boomers. Then Squidward tripped over a rock and fell off a cliff without his team mates noticing. "Ow." said Squidward.

Meanwhile the Cartoon Network all stars are avoiding the traps that are set in the forest. But they step on a trap door and they're launched in the air.

(Hotel and Spa)

Chris is waiting for one of the teams to show up and hears screaming, he looks up and sees the Cartoon Network all stars falling to the ground, Ben turns into Bloxx and shapeshifts into a slide down to safety. "Did we win?" Bloxx asked as the Omintrix timed out and turned back to Ben.

Then the Nicktoon boomers show up. "We lost!?" Helga exclaimed.

"Yeah you lost, plus you're missing someone." said Chris. Squidward is heard in the distance screaming and heads straight to his team. "Ok there he is. But the Cartoon Network all stars wins part 1 of the challenge!"

"Wait did you say part 1?" Lee asked.

"Yes, pay attention!" Chris replied.

(Lee's confessonal, CN all stars)

"I though we were suppose to reach the hotel and win? Now there's a part 2?!" said Lee furious and pouts.

(Ends confessonal)

"Ok part two of the challenge is they 'key' to victory." said Chris and winks.

"Let me guess we have to find the key on the island?" Gerald asked sarcastically.

"Actually it's in one of these two boxes. One has the key to hotel and spa and the other one has surprise." said Chris. "

"I'll open the box!" May shouted.

"Ok we have our first volunteer. Anyone else?" Chris asked.

"I'll open it!" said Sheen raising his hand.

May chooses the box on the left and Sheen chooses the box on the right. They open the boxes. May finds a key and Sheen finds a Ultra Lord action figure. "The Cartoon Network all stars win!" Chris declared.

The Cartoon Network team cheers randomly, Muscle man rips his shirt off. "Woo! We won! Later grandmas!" Muscle man cheered and gave everyone the finger with both hands and walked in the hotel.

"That dude is hardcore crazy. Anyway, Nicktoon boomers I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony." said Chris.

(Elimination bonfire)

The Nicktoon boomers are siting on logs and see Chris with 25 marshmallows on a plate. "You all casted your votes and made your decision. When I call your name come get a marshmallow, whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and you can't come back. Ever." said Chris.

"When I call your name come get a marshmallow. Arnold, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Cindy, Danny, Sam, Jazz, Carl, Sandy, Helga, Gerald, Tucker, Mr. Krabs, Leo, April, Casey, Karai, Raph, Donnie, El Tigre, Frida, Mikey, Black Cuervo, patrick." Chris called out only Sheen and Squidward are left on. "Squidward you're on the chopping block because you were too slow. Sheen you're in the chopping block because you cared about a action figure more then victory."

"It was a Ultra Lord action figure!" Sheen cried out.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Sheen is starting to get scared, but Squidward didn't care. "Sheen." said Chris. Sheen runs to get his marshmallow.

"Whatever, just take me to the boat." said Squidward.

"Actually we brought back a classic." said Chris.

(Hurl of shame)

"You gotta be kidding me?! A catapult!?" Squidward exclaimed.

"Hey everyone voted for it online." said Chris.

"I'm gonna sue you for" Before Squidward could finish chef Hatchet launches Squaidward and you can hear him screaming.

(Mikey's confessonal, NT boomers)

"Squidward got voted because he wasn't a party person like me." said Mikey.

(End confessonal)

(Dee Dee's confessonal, CN all stars)

"Squidward was a party pooper!" said Dee Dee.

(End confessonal)

(Rigby's confessonal, CN all stars)

"I knew that guy was gonna get voted off! Of we lost I could of voted off May but hey she saved our butts." said Rigby.

(End confessonal)

(Back to Chris)

"Man this is gonna be awesome! Who will be hurled next? Will the boomers beat the all stars? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons!" said Chris.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you saw here.


	2. Game on!

(Recap)

"Last time on Total drama Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons! The teams have arrived on the island and so far they met an old friend of mine, Fang. Squidward got attack by him but Danny saved his bacon. Muscle man threw a rock at Fang, then laughed and called him Jaws. But in the end the Cartoon Network all stars won the challenge and Squidward was voted off." Chris explained. "Who will be hurled next? Find out now on Total... Drama... Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons!"

(The intro begins and finishes)

(The Cartoon Network all stars are in the hotel spa, eating breakfast)

"The best part of about winning, we live like kings." said Rigby.

"You got that right!" Marie replied.

"These are the best pancakes I ever had!" said Eddy stuffing his face with pancakes.

"If we play our cards right, we can eat, sleep and live like kings for the rest of the season." said Mordecai.

"What kind of cards do you have?" Rook asked, then Mordecai groaned and face palm.

(Mordecai's confessional, CN all stars)

"Ok, Rook's a great guy he has a weapon that can turn into anything. But he doesn't know anything about Earth and stuff. He probably thinks superheroes and their alter egos are two different people." said Mordecai and snickered.

(End confessonal)

(Rook's confessonal, CN all stars)

"So far some of my teammates are determine to win every challenge so one of them can win the money. But money cannot purchase happiness or friends." said Rook.

(End confessonal)

(The mess hall)

The Nicktoon boomers are eating breakfast, Chef has served them some, kind of light brown slop. Some of the Nicktoons are disgusted. "What is this oatmeal?" Tucker asked.

"This is gruel." Chef answered irrated.

"Can we get something else? Something healthy." Raph responded.

Chef Hatchet gives Raph a death glare and says. "How about turtle soup!?" Holding a clever and raising it.

"No I'm good!" said Raph and eats his gruel.

"Ok we need to step up our A game today. Whatever Chris throws at us we can handle it." said Danny.

"Yeah, I want to sleep in the hotel!" Black Cuervo exclaimed.

"You and me both sister." said Karai.

(Karai's confessonal, NT boomers)

"Ok, so far we kicked off Squidward, but he was dead weight. The only good players we have are Black Cuervo, the ninja turtles, Sandy, and the ghost boy." said Karai then thinks of a idea. "Maybe I should do a team up."

(End confessonal)

"Attention dudes and dudettes! Meet me at tech city in five minutes!" Chris shouted over the P.A.

(Tech city 1 hour later)

Both teams have arrived at the site and Chris was impatient. "What took you people so long!? It's been a hour!" Chris exclaimed.

"Next time give a tour bro!" Muscle man shouted.

"Not my problem. Anyway this week challenge is video games!" said Chris.

"Aw yeah!" Mordecai cheered.

"Sweet!" Rigby replied.

"We also have a special guest from Total drama revenge of the island and Total drama all stars! Please welcome video game addict, Sam!" said Chris.

A fat teenage boy walks in wearing a shirt with 3 stripes and shorts. He has glasses on. "Hey there!" Sam (Total drama) said.

"What is he doing here?" Rigby asked.

"Sam and the past contestants have agreed to appear for some of the challenges. Sam will be hosting the challenge for today." said Chris and walks away.

"You have to get that treasure chest at the end of the obstacle course. We used the elements of Frogger, Super Mario bros, Sonic the hedgehog, Donkey Kong and other games I can't name." said Sam (total drama)

(Ben's confessonal, CN all stars)

"Ok we have a gamer as a host for a challenge. Who's next Duncan hosting a challenge to blow up a mansion?" said Ben. "That would be cool."

(End confessional)

(Jazz' confessonal, NT boomers)

"This is gonna be tough." said Jazz.

(End confessonal)

"Ok Chris told me that the Cartoon Network all stars won the last challenge so they get a head start across the flappy bird section." said Sam (total drama)

"Wait did he say he flappy bird?" Tucker asked.

"Ok game on!" Sam shouted and used a bullhorn.

The Cartoon Network all stars are pasted the flappy bird part and enter the Super Mario bros part, while the Nicktoon boomers are trying to get past the pillars. But they keep crashing, but Black Cuervo is dodging the pillars along with Karai.

(Black Cuervo's confessonal, NT boomers)

"I hacked Flappy bird, so I can get the high score." said Black Cuervo.

(End confessional)

The Nicktoon boomers have caught up with the Cartoon Network all stars at the Frogger section. Danny Phantom has catched up with Ben and jumping from log to log. Now Ben and Danny are neck and neck. "Sorry ghost boy, but I got this in the bag." said Ben.

"No way! You're going down Ben!" Danny shouted and fired a energy blast.

Ben dodges the energy blast, then Ben hits the Omnitrix and turns into a purple crystalline humanoid with one eye, called Chromastone. "Try this alien on for size." said Chromastone and fires a ultraviolet beam at Danny.

"Ok now it's on!" Danny shouted and shoots another energy blast at Chromastone but instead of damaging him he absorbs the energy.

"Thanks for the energy boost!" said Chromastone. Danny tackles Chromastone and they started to fight.

Muscle man is crossing the Frogger section until that mutant shark pops out of the water. "Oh no, bro!" He said.

Then Chris enters the scene flying with a jetpack. "I see you met Fang." said Chris.

"Call him off bro!" said Muscle man.

"He's not my problem. Good luck!" said Chris and flew away.

Fang cracks his knuckles smiles deviously. "Look I didn't mean to throw that rock but I did that for my friends and my girlfriend." Muscle man explained. Fang looks at Starla and snickers at her. "Don't make fun of my girlfriend Fang." Muscle man punches Fang and they started to fight.

"Whoa! It's a brawl!" Sam (Total drama) exclaimed. "We have Ben 10 vs Danny Phantom and Muscle man vs Fang!"

Sam (Danny Phantom) has reached the donkey kong part of the challenge. "Too easy." She said. Then some barrels get rolled down and she jumps over them. "What the heck?!"

Chef Hatchet is at the top of finish line throwing barrels like Donkey Kong. Ed made it to the Donkey Kong part of the challenge and starts walking up the ramp and smashes barrels with his head. Sam (girl) is walking up the ramp and jumping over the barrels.

"This could be anyone's game!" Chris shouted.

Muscle man throws Fang at the ramp and the impact collapses the ramp. Sam (girl) and Ed grab on to the ledge, they're trying to hold on. "Someone save me!" Ed cried out.

"Just pull yourself up, you bonehead!" Eddy shouted but Ed's screaming was too loud to hear.

Sam (girl) pulls herself up and reaches the treasure. "The Nicktoon Boomers win!" said Chris. The Nicktoon Boomers cheer randomly.

"We lost?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Yes! Now you have to pick the loser!" said Chris.

(Johnny, Charmcaster, Starla, Mordecai, Rigby and Lee are at the proach of the loser cabin)

"I say we vote off Muscle man. He threw that shark at the ramp costing the challenge." said Charmcaster.

"I second that vote." said Johnny.

"No Ed should get the boot! He was too stupid to pull himself up the ledge!" said Starla. "Plus Mitch was defending my honor!"

"His real name is Mitch?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah but only I call him that!" Starla yelled to Lee.

"Let's kick Ed off he'll cost us our victories." said Rigby.

"I'm with Rigby on this on." Mordecai agreed.

(Ben's confessional, CN All stars)

"I pick Ed he costed us the challenge." said Ben.

(End Confessional)

(Blossom's confessonal)

"Ben chose to fight a ghost boy, but Muscle man caused Ed to lose the challenge." said Blossom.

(End confessional)

(Muscle man's confessional)

"Ed you're time is up, bro!" Muscle man shouted and pointed at the camera.

(End confessional)

(Ed's confessional)

"Muscle man is a jerk, and should go on the catapult." said Ed.

(End confessional)

(Elimination bonfire)

The Cartoon Network all stars are sitting on logs while Chris brings in 25 marshmallows. "And you guys call yourselfs all stars?" He chuckles. "Anyway who ever doesn't get a marshmallow will be on the hurl of shame and you can't come back ever."

"Just tell us who's going home!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"The following players are safe. Kevin, Blossom, Mandark, Johnny, Bubbles, Mojo Jojo, Charmcaster, Dexter, Eddy, Mordecai, Dee Dee, Margaret, May, Lee, Marie, Rigby, Eileen, Starla, Double D, Gwen, Buttercup, Rook, High Five ghost, Ben." said Chris and give them their marshmallows.

"Oh no, bro." said Muscle man who realize that he and Ed are the last two.

"Muscle man and Ed you're on the chopping block for costing your team the challenge." said Chris.

"Oh man." said High five ghost worried.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Muscle man and Ed's hearts are beeping fast and have worried looks on their faces. Muscle man started a sweat bra on his boobs. "Muscle man." said Chris and threw the marshmallow to Muscle man.

"Woo! I'm still in baby!" Muscle man shouted.

"Wait Ed's leaving!?" May asked while tears go down her face. Then she cried and ran away.

"Ok that was dramatic." said Chris.

(Hurl of shame)

Ed was loaded on the hurl of shame. "Any last words Ed?" Chris asked.

"Can I go on this thing again?" Ed asked. Chris rolled his eyes and launched Ed and you can hear him scream.

(The hotel spa, dinning room. Danny, Casey, Jimmy and Sam are enjoying a dinner)

"This is the best steak I ever had!" said Casey.

"Man now I can see why the Cartoon Network people love it." said Sam.

Jimmy has his elbow on the table and started thinking. "Hey Jimbo aren't you hungry?" Casey asked.

"Huh, I'm fine. It's just that the ramp just broke when the shark impacted on it." said Jimmy.

"So?" Casey asked.

"It won't fall apart, it would just leave a dent." said Jimmy. "Maybe someone rigged it?"

"Oh come on! It's Chris he spends most of the show's budget on himself!" Sam reassured her teammates.

(Karai's confessonal)

She's holding a saw. "Sure Sam you think of that. Black Cuervo and I formed a alliance. I weakened the ramp while Black Cuervo brided Fang it's a win win." said Karai and smirks.

(End confessonal)

(Chris is in the studio)

"Man I did not see that coming! Will May trust her team again? Will Black Cuervo and Karai's alliance stabatoge the all stars or boomers? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons!" said Chris.

A/N: I will take challenge requests from anyone. As long as they're not the same from the TV show. Please review.


	3. Water you waiting for

(Recap

"Last time on Total drama Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons! The teams had their game faces on and had to feel how video game characters feel when they get hurt. Ben 10 and Danny Phantom engaged in mortal kombat, which gave us ratings! Muscle man made it to the boss level aka Fang, he defeated do the mutant shark but cost his team the win. But it was game over for Ed just because he was too stupid to pull himself up the ledge." said Chris and face palm.

"But it turns out Black Cuervo and Karai weakened the ramp." said Chris. "Will May trust her team again? Will Black Cuervo and Karai's alliance rig the game? Find out now on Total... Drama... Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons!" said Chris.

(Theme song begins and ends)

(The night after Ed's elimination boys' side of the loser cabin)

"Man these beds suck!" Muscle man shouted.

"Yeah these beds feel like rocks." Eddy pointed out.

"They look unsanitary." said Edd.

"Look when we win the challenge tomorrow we'll be back in the hotel spa, before the lobsters boil." said Kevin and went to bed.

(Eddy's confessonal, CN all stars)

"Before the lobsters boil? I give it a negative 10." said Eddy and puts his thumb down. "Worst saying ever!"

(End confessonal)

(Girls' side of the loser cabin)

May is balling her eyes out after Ed's elimination and the rest of the Cartoon Network girls are covering their ears. "Shut up!" Buttercup shouted.

"It's not gonna work, she'll cry until next week." said Lee and drifted to sleep.

When the lights are out Bubbles floats to May's side and tabs her shoulder. "Hang in there." She said and went back to bed. May smiled warmly and looked at the Ed doll and hugged it.

(The next morning at the hotel spa. SpongeBob, Donnie, Frida, Sam and Helga are having breakfast)

Mr. Krabs walks the table. "Morning Mr. Krabs!" said SpongeBob.

"Morning SpongeBob! Those beds were amazing, better than my hammick." said Mr. Krabs.

"I love it here!" said Frida.

"It is good. But we need to get rid of some deadweight on the team." said Black Cuervo.

"Are you saying that we throw a challenge?" Sandy asked.

"Looks like the stupid chipmunk from Texas got it right." said Karai.

(Sandy's confessional, NT boomers)

Sandy looks at the camera with a angry look on her face. "No one calls me a chipmunk and don't mess with Texas." said Sandy.

(End confessonal)

"Listen up campers! Meet me outside of the hotel spa and loser cabin now in your swimwear!" said Chris on the P.A.

(Both teams are outside in their swimwear and then Chris comes in on a atv)

"Morning campers or should I say shark food." said Chris.

"What do you mean by Shark food?" Donnie asked.

"We're gonna do some water challenges!" said Chris. "We'll start off with season 1 where you have to jump off this 1000 ft tall cliff into the lake infested with sharks!"

(Both teams are at the top of the cliff)

Muscle man, Raphael, and Marie look down at the lake and see how long the drop is and then Fang pokes out of the water with a sinister smile. "Oh come on!" Raphcomplained.

(Raph's confessional, NT boomers)

"You gotta be kidding!" Raph exclaimed.

(End confessonal)

(Rook's confessonal, CN all stars)

"I'm amazed how Chris didn't get a lawsuit for this." said Rook.

(End confessonal)

(Chris' confessonal)

"Actually I have a recent lawsuit for Dakota's dad about her mutation." said Chris.

(End confessional)

"Since the Nicktoon boomers won the first challenge they'll go first." said Chris.

Black Cuervo smirks and looks at Frida. "Oh Frida. Go jump in the shark infested lake." said Black Cuervo.

"Make me!" Frida shouted. Then Black Cuervo takes out of his blaster and aims at Frida. "Ok fine!" Frida takes a running start and jumps off the cliff and lands in the safe zone.

"She made it!" Jazz reported.

Sandy, Arnold, Mr. Krabs, Sam, Karai, Danny, April and Casey jump in the lake and land in the safe zone. SpongeBob and Patrick look down with worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong SpongeBob and Patrick?" Chris asked.

"I can't swim." said SpongeBob.

"I don't wanna get eaten by sharks." said Patrick.

"That makes you our first chickens." said Chris and puts two chicken hats on their heads. "The escalator of losers is that way." SpongeBob and Patrick go down the escalator. After that every Nicktoon boomer jumped off the cliff except for Carl because he's afraid to do it.

"Ok we have 22 jumpers and 3 chickens. Cartoon Network All stars you're up!" said Chris.

"Let me show you how a pro jumps off a cliff!" said Johnny and jumps, he does some poses until he lands in the water.

"Nice!" said Chris.

Ben, Mordecai, Rigby, Eddy, Lee, Kevin, Blossom, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo and May jump off the cliff and land in the safe zone. Gwen looks down and crosses her arms. "I'm not jumping, people could get killed!" said Gwen.

"I agree with Gwen on this one." said Edd.

"Well you're both chickens!" said Chris and puts chicken hats on Double D's and Gwen's head. They walk down the escalator.

Mandark, Charmcaster, High Five Ghost, Lee, Marie, Bubbles, Margaret, Starla and Eileen jump off the cliff and land in the safe zone. Muscle man was the only one left. "Muscle man you have two choices. You can chicken out and cost both teams the tie or man up and jump?" Chris asked.

Muscle man looks down and sees Fang. "Stand back." said Muscle man. He takes a running start and jumps. He squeals and points his fist down and impacts on Fang.

"The Cartoon Network All stars win part 1 of the challenge!" said Chris. The Cartoon Network all stars cheer randomly.

"I think I know who's going home if we lose again." said Black Cuervo glancing at SpongeBob, Patrick and Carl.

"Who will be our winner? Find out after the break!" said Chris.

(Commercial break)

Both teams and Chris are near a wave rider. "Welcome to part two of the challenge, each member on each team must perform tricks and stay on the board as long as they could." said Chris.

"Is that it?" Kevin asked.

"Actually no! Our former contestant Scott will be shooting at you." said Chris pointing to a teenage boy with freckles on his chest and his cheeks, orange hair wearing red swimtrunks.

"What up freaks?" said Scott.

"Who are you calling a freak!?" Rigby exclaimed.

"Alright, Rigby you're up." said Chris.

Rigby was on the surfboard dodging seagulls being fired by Scott, then a seagull hits Rigby. Sheen was surfing for ten seconds and gets hit by a seagull. "No animals were harmed in the making if this episode!" said Chris.

Mandark got knocked out by a seagull after he started. All the contestants did their best, some wiped out and last longer than others. Double D lasted 10 seconds in the surfboard before getting hit in the nuts by a seagull.

Scott was laughing so hard, but Marie was getting angry.

(Marie's confessonal, CN all stars)

"No one hurts my man!" Marie shouted.

(End confessional)

Marie stepped on the surfboard and begin surfing, Scott started shooting seagulls until Marie grabs a seagull and throws it back at Scott. "That's for my man!" Marie shouted.

"Just for that, your team loses!" said Chris.

"That means we won!" Helga pointed it out.

"Yeah and for the tiebreaker, one member on each team with use these Bo staff to knock your opponent off the pole." Chris explained. "Since the day's almost over we're gonna do one match."

"I voluteer." said Karai

"Ok for the Cartoon Network all stars?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it." said Mordecai.

Both contestants are on the poles, getting ready to fight. When the air horn goes off they started to fight. Karai dodges all of Mordecai's jabs, then Karai hits Mordecai in the gut and falls down and hits the water. "The Nicktoon Boomers win!" Chris shouted and the winning team cheers randomly.

"Ah crap." said Mordecai.

"I'll see you losers at the bonfire ceremony." said Chris.

(Bonfire ceremony)

"Two and a row, wow and you call yourselfs all stars?" said Chris. "Anyway you know the rules and the following people are safe. Ben, Kevin, Eddy, Johnny, Muscle man, Blossom, Mandark, Lee, May, Starla, High Five ghost, Rook, Charmcaster, Rigby, Eileen, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo, Dexter, Dee Dee, Bubbles, Margaret." Chris tossed marshmallows to contestants.

Mordecai, Edd, Marie and Gwen have worried looks on their faces. "Mordecai, Double D, Marie and Gwen you're all on the chopping block by refusing to jump, costing your team a win, and getting beaten a girl." said Chris.

"Just tell us who's safe?!" Marie yelled.

"Fine! Mordecai and Double D you're both safe." said Chris and tossed two marshmallows for the two boys.

"Sweet!" Mordecai cheered.

"The final marshmallow goes to." said Chris. Gwen looked a little worried, Marie's heart was beating fast and sweating. "Marie!" He said tossed a marshmallow to Marie.

"What?!" Gwen and Kevin exclaimed.

"Seriously you guys!" Gwen shouted.

"I didn't voted for you!" Ben replied.

"Me neither!" Kevin added.

"Better get going!" said Marie.

(Hurl of shame)

Gwen was loaded in the hurl of Shame and Kevin showed up. "Gwen! I just want to say good bye!" said Kevin.

"I know Kevin. Just win the money for both of us!" said Gwen. Gwen and Kevin were about to kiss but Chris launched Gwen off the hurl of shame.

Kevin glares at Chris. "That's not cool man!" Kevin shouted.

"Whatever, I get payed for this." said Chris.

(Kevin's confessonal, CN all stars)

"Gwen's gone, thanks for to my team. Ben and Rook would never vote her off. Marie you're going down! Mark my words." said Kevin glaring at the Camera.

(End confessional)

Kevin storms out of the outhouse confessional. Marie was a little worried.

(Marie's confessional, CN all stars)

"Kevin's mad at me just because I got his girlfriend kicked? I mean come on I voted for Mordecai." She started laughing her head off. "He got beaten by a girl! Gwen the goth one. I gonna need your help to convince Kevin that I didn't voted for red head Gwen." said Marie.

(End confessional)

Chris is on the dock of shame. "Will Kevin get revenge on Marie? Will Marie convince Kevin that she's not the reason why Gwen was voted off? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Cartoon Network vs Nicktoons.

A/N: ok I thought it would be a good idea to bring back the classic challenges just like from Total drama all stars. I'm still accepting challenge requests.


End file.
